


Clean Slate

by Lady_Inari



Series: New Gallifreyan Alliance [1]
Category: Doctor Who Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Finish, Doctor Who Universe, F/F, F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Torchwood - Freeform, UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: The First in a series I've been working on, on my google drive.  Metacrisis Doctor and Rose's adjustment to their new homeworld





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'd originally named the series Tales From Gallifrey, but that wasn't quite accurate. This does take place in the Doctor Who Universe collective, including the Big Finish stories I've been listening to and my stories are always AU, but this idea was too big to fit in just one story. It's start is going to be in Pete's Universe and this first story begins there. I haven't finished it yet but I though maybe it was time to put part of it up. The new name of of the series title - unless I change it again - is New Gallifreyan Alliance Chronicles. Yeah, that's going to be a while before it gets there.
> 
> Ah, I almost forgot, the metacrisis Doctor in this one is about 95 percent Gallifreyan with about 5 percent human DNA. His biology is more akin to the Ancient Gallifreyans who also had one heart before becoming the Modern Gallifreyans that have the Time Lord society. Mostly Donna gave him a dose of her mind added to his already Time Lord one. Rather sassy then. :) Still mostly allergic to things he was as a full Time Lord but with a little bit more tolerance so things like aspirin not as deadly as it could be.
> 
> Here's a little gem of a site for me: http://meshyfish.com/~roo/docwho1.html
> 
>  
> 
> The Doctor Who Universe belongs to its creators, BBC and the companies in partnership with BBC such as Big Finish Productions, I own nothing that belongs to them nor do I make or want to make money from the fan fictions I create; that said, the original characters I do make up for my fics, are mine, if you want to borrow them, just ask. Thank you!

Rose held tight to the Doctor's hand as the Tardis disappeared for the last time from Pete's Universe; For as long as she'd been trapped here, she still thought of it as Pete's Universe, despite having close and warm ties with her family and friends there. It just never quite felt like home to her. So much research and planning went into the Dimension Cannon and when it started to work as the dimensions between the walls began to thin, so much hard work and effort that went into locating the Doctor as quickly and as efficiently as possible to avoid adding to the damage of the multiverse. She'd seen more than any one person should or could see in a lifetime, been to realities that were hellish and twisted. Early on, they'd discovered that Rose stood the best chance of surviving travel through the various dimensions with minimum effect. Of course, no one questioned it during the crisis because there was no time. And no one thought to question it during the events after the Doctor was pinpointed. Rose, however, knew something about her had changed. The only indication, so far, she discovered in the course of her multiple jumps, was a developing strong ability for both telepathy and empathy; Only her parents and Mickey knew.

Pete as the head of Torchwood Directorate had to be informed, but he'd also become a father to her and had grown to love Rose as his daughter; the daughter of his dreams. Jackie knew because Rose wouldn't hide from her. She'd matured and her mother was and always would be an important part of her life. Her mother didn't see eye to eye with a lot of her decisions but understood and supported her daughter. That didn't mean she wouldn't voice her opinion, she did, frequently and loudly vociferous; but in the end, she gave the loving support her daughter needed as only a fiercely protective mother could.

Rose turned to the Doctor studying him as she continued walking with him hand in hand. He stopped, taking her other hand. "I know how unsettling this must be my Rose, but I promise you, I'm still the Doctor. Just with one heart and no more regenerations. We can live out our lives together." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and a gentler smile.

Rose smiled back, a touch of sadness peeking through. "We have much to talk about my Doctor, much I need to tell you first before you decide -" 

He released one hand and place a soft finger on her lips to silence her. "Whatever it is Rose, we will work through it together; I should tell you now, though I am part human, I do retain many traits of my origin, so I will have things to reveal to you as well. I don't go into this blind love; we were apart for a stretch of time and changes are bound to occur for both of us." He gave her a bigger smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, "It's better with two, remember?"

Rose smiled sadly. Despite his assurances, it’s because she remembered him so well, that she could not be sure he wouldn’t run. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she led him from the beach toward the car waiting by the road side. “Let’s get off the beach for now and when we’re a bit more settled we can talk; for now, I just want to enjoy being here with you.”

The Doctor smiled and pulled her to him, giving her a firm hug. “I know, I’m still trying to take in that we’re here together. I’ve missed you so much!”

Jackie yelled across the beach at the two, “Oi! Stop mooning and get over here! The inn is over this way and I’d like to get out of the cold wind thank you!”

Rose rolled her eyes as she reluctantly pulled away from him but kept their hands firmly clasped as she led him in the direction her mother was headed. They trudged over to the waiting car which took them to a small neat bed and breakfast inn.

Jackie turned to the two unusually silent pair as they stood behind her at the check in desk. “Well, just don’t stand there, grab the key to your room and settle in. The weather’s a bit unsettled at this time, so it looks like we’ll be here for several days according to Pete.” She shook her head, “Honestly, the least he coulda done was land us closer to home!” 

She walked off grumbling and left the two facing each other. Rose took a deep breath and slowly released it as she gazed at the Doctor. “So, I’m ok either way, but would you prefer to share a room or to have separate rooms? “ She asked.

The Doctor swallowed gazing at her with a longing look, his heart slightly speeding up. “If it’s not an imposition, I don’t really want to be alone right now, Tardis is gone and I don’t think I can stand the silence.” He said raggedly.

Rose took his hand firmly in hers and led him and led him, following her mother to inn where they paid for two rooms and got the keys. Jackie of course requested a room the opposite side of theirs in her own not-so-subtle attempt in giving them privacy with the parting comment mumbled under her breath about ‘not sleeping together my foot!’.

The Doctor rolled his eyes chuckling while Rose snorted and gave him a mischievous smile. They entered their room and looked around. He noticed some clothing hanging in the closet and a casual outfit folded on one of the beds and a set of pyjamas. He looked up to Rose with a question in his eyes. “Were they expecting us?” he asked.

Rose smiled that achingly familiar smile he loved. “No Doctor, when mom phoned Dad, she also had him arrange to have a change of clothes ordered and sent to the inn. Not sure if they’ll fit correctly, but if not, we can always go into town and find something you’ll feel more comfortable in.” 

The Doctor smiled slightly and squeezed the hand holding his before letting go and looking down at the clothes laid out for him and gave a delighted chuckle. Weather it was by accident or on purpose, someone had gotten him slacks that were tardis blue, a silvery blue button down, a tardis blue jacket and tie. They’d also gotten some new Trainers and a pair of tardis blue penny loafers. He decided to use the penny loafers with his new outfit. On the bed was a set of pyjamas in a dark blue - either Bad Wolf arranged this on some minute level or someone really liked blue - and A short sleeved button down shirt with casual fitting black jeans. Plus an assortment of other clothing items which he only briefly glanced at.

Rose gave him a brief hug before stepping away. “Why don’t you go take your shower; there’s products in the bathroom and while you’re doing that I’ll order room service and get a little bit of everything so you can find out what you’ll like for food. Yes, that’s part of the story I’ll have to tell you, but I know with a new regeneration your tastebuds can change, “ She gave him a cheeky smile and a wink, ‘“ Who knows, you might not like bananas anymore.”

The ‘Doctor snorted, “There’s no way I’ll ever dislike bananas.” 

He wondered how she knew since he didn’t recall talking to her in depth about regeneration and its aftereffects but knew that they would get around to a true heart to heart eventually.

A little while later, he came out in a warm fluffy burgundy robe and a pair of fuzzy brown bunny slippers - that had to be Jackie Tyler’s idea of humorous revenge he thought. No one before had ever dared to get him, the Oncoming Storm a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers; what would the Master or other Time Lords have said? Then again, he’d never really visited parents before Jackie Tyler either. He shook his head in mild bemusement and went to stand next to Rose as she laid out the different foods on the table with a couple of plates and utensils.

She turned and gave him that tongue-in-cheek smile of mischief, motioning him to sit down. “I order everything on the menu for you to try. Anything we don’t finish tonight, we can put inside the fridge; did I mention this place comes with its own little kitchenette? While we eat, we can talk.” She said. 

His eye crinkled as he gave her a big delighted smile. “Rose Tyler, you are just absolutely brilliant and my hearts are one….er...heart is one with yours.” 

He clapped his hands together, “So! What’s on the menu tonight?”

There was a variety of food with many colors and aromas. The Doctor cautiously tasted a bit of everything, finding he enjoyed spicy foods such as Indian Cuisine and still hated pears. The Bananas of this world were all tardis blue and he still loved the taste.

After the cleanup and putting away of left overs, they sat on the little couch in the rooms mini-living room. Apparently being related to Peter Tyler in this world rated them the best accommodations. Rose held out her hand and he took it in one of his.

“Where do we start?” She asked.

He pulled her toward him and she willingly snuggled against him as he snogged her firmly and thoroughly for a goodly amount of time before releasing her. She snuggled next to him so that they were touching but still able to look at each other. 

He smiled down at her. “Well, that’s better. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” 

Rose smiled back, "Well Doctor, that's always a good place to start." she says as holds out her hand and he takes it.


	2. Heart to Heart: The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dinner Conversation and opening up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. It's part due to RL and part working on a good chunk in my google drive. And getting distracted by all the goodies I've been listening to from Big Finish and catching up on some of my fanfic readings.  
> Anyway, happy belated New Years and Holidays.
> 
> It's still a work in progress and I may end up editing it much later, but I thought I should at least add the next part.

Rose took a deep breath as they sat there, hands entwined. “So who goes first, Doctor?” she asked.

He stared deeply into her eyes as he considered her question. There was so much to say. “I can go first if you would like me to, but it really doesn’t matter. I have a feeling we both have much to tell each other.” he said. 

Rose nodded, “We do and while we have to start somewhere, I think it might be a lot easier if you tell me your side first. I have the feeling you’re going to have a lot of questions.” She gave him her signature teasing smile.

The Doctor smiled back. “Ok, you’re probably right.”

He took a deep breath. “So. The first thing I should let you know is that while I don’t have any more regenerations, my physiology is more like that of the pre-regenerative Gallifreyan which means, that five percent of human I got from Donna gave me a bit of her personality but wasn’t enough to impact most of my Gallifreyan heritage. I might actually live a bit longer than 300 years - well speaking from the perspective of my current lifespan and not the overall total I’ve already lived, but it’s only one life. I still have my bypass and I still have my time senses and it seems a stronger telepathy and empathy. I’m sure there’s more, but I haven’t discovered all of it yet, and you already know about just the one heart. Galifreyans of pre-Time Lord Society started out that way.”

He looked at Rose a little uncertain. “I-Is that alright?” He asked.

Rose smiled a little sadly. “I’ve always loved you for who you were Doctor, though I am a little sad. I feel like it was my fault. If I hadn’t distracted you -”

The Doctor cut her off, “- I would never have been born and we wouldn’t be standing here because all of reality would be dead by Dalek.”

Rose nodded, “You’re right of course, but Doctor, are you ok? Yes, I’m sad. On the one hand, I did all that work to get back to you and my Universe, but on the other, my family has a life here and I don’t have to choose. In hindsight, the other you made it easier, even if he didn’t wait for me to choose. Am I still sad? Yes, he’s out there and I can only hope that he finds someone. I’m also angry because he took your choice away. The Tardis was your home and he just kicked you out of it, acting as if he had the right to choose for you! He didn’t even ask you!” She whispered the last closing her eyes.

He came over and hugged her. “I assure you, up until my birth in the Tardis, he and I were one and the same. We are at the core of ourselves, the same man. Only now, there's two-ish of us. I miss the old girl, she’s been home for a very very long time Rose and I feel the emptiness where she was but, I would have chosen then and I choose now to stay with you. Where Rose Tyler is, is home to me now. I-I can’t do this without you Rose. I spoke the truth on the beach, I love you for all of eternity.”

Rose backed up a bit with her signature tongue tipped smile, “I love you too Doctor, all of you, and while we both have much to work through, I choose you here and now.” His Rose had a gravity to her that she hadn't had before he lost her. A maturity he missed watching her grow into. 

She clasped his hand in hers and sits there against him enjoying the brief mutual silence before giving a near silent chuckle. The Doctor smiled against the back of her head. “What? What is it?” he queried.

She smiles again. “I was just thinking, guess this means you’re my ‘plus one’ this time.” He chuckled and put the baby tardis coral into her other hand without letting go of the other.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” he asked

She held up the piece of coral given to them by the Tardis and the other Doctor, absently stroking it gently with a thumb and nodded. 

“She is.” She took a deep breath. “This will probably take more than one night Doctor, but I think I should let you know, that while working on the Dimension Cannon project, anyone who volunteered to do the test runs, were given medical examinations before and after. Keep in mind, mom, Mickey and I are all from a different universe and on the surface mom and Mickey look like their counterparts but on a deeper genetic level, there are minute differences. Dad, because he’s Director of Torchwood, decided to personally interview and vette a medical team for us and later, an OB doctor for mom. It was especially necessary when mom was pregnant. Dad felt he couldn’t be too cautious with our safety. At the time we didn’t know about the differences and no one could tell without a deeper test scan; at least for mom and Mickey. My scans were a bit more different because of some anomalies that they couldn’t make heads or tales of.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, but Rose held her hand up. “Let me finish telling you first and then we can address the questions after.”

The Doctor drew in a breath and nodded. “You’re right, there will be time for questions later, I’m just a little worried now.”

Rose nodded. “I know, and believe me, I don’t take this lightly, but while Dad’s world is a bit ahead of our original universe, the tech we do have is still limited in what it can tell us. I need you to hear me out and see what you can tell me. I mean, I’m assuming because you are still you with your memories, you’d also still have the knowledge of your people, yes?” She asked a desperate hope in her eyes as she gazed at him.

The Doctor nodded, “Yes, of course. Bear in mind, there are still many things I may not know, but I may still be able to at least point us in the right direction,” he told her before smiling, “but you’re brilliant Rose Tyler and we make an excellent team!” 

Rose smiled back. “Shiver and Shake, yeah?”

He gifted her with one of his huge grins that lit his entire faces. "I wouldn't have it any other way Rose Tyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time trying to figure out where to separate out for a new chapter, but I figured this would be a good stopping point; although it might end up different later on when I go back over it again later. It's a work in progress and I was trying not to do super short chapters. Hopefully, I didn't do too badly on that. I actually made some changes here, so I'll have to go back to my google drive and make them there so it mirrors here and doesn't confuse me later.


	3. Heart to Heart: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose continue their discussion

She took a deep breath before continuing. “So, when we landed here - after the Cybermen-Dalek incident,” the Doctor snorted at that, a brow raising and Rose rolled her eyes.

“As I was saying, after the incident, Dad wanted us checked over to make sure we were ok. I wasn’t in any state of mind to really do much of anything, much less argue in the aftermath or else I might have refused. I really don’t like physicians poking and prodding at me, but I’d just lost you-” she faltered here as she remembered that there was another Doctor out there whom she did lose. 

It wasn’t this Doctor’s fault, he didn’t do this to her on purpose and really in hindsight, it really wasn’t a bad thing. She’d been prepared to leave her family behind because she’d made her choice. She and her mum had talked about it at great length and though her mother did not like the thought of never seeing her daughter again, she had also understood. Of course, Jackie Tyler wasn’t going to leave things to chance. She had to see her daughter off one last time.

In the end, she hadn’t really had to choose. No, she couldn’t fault the Doctor for wanting the best for her, but she was still upset he hadn’t bothered to wait for her to verbally choose. She understood the gesture and the time limit, but she didn’t agree with his methods. He never gave this Doctor the chance to choose either. Just assumed what his choice would be and was arrogantly all judgemental as if he’d never made hard choices or made mistakes of his own; as if no one else was capable of making their own decisions. That is what she disagreed with and would have told him so in a heartbeat. She wasn’t sure if this Doctor knew what his ‘brother’ was going to do, and it was something they would eventually talk about, but she still felt it unfair that his choice seemed forced on him.

Shaking her head, she continued “I’d just lost you, so there wasn’t much fight left in me at the time. We went to Dad’s private medbay, where Dad’s personal physician, Dr. Harper was waiting. He had some really nifty medical devices that our own Earth doesn’t have yet, but I expect it won’t be too long before something along the lines of what this Earth has will come along. Mom had him do me first so I could get it over with and they found my boosted immune system, but the full body scan also detected weird energy signatures. At first, we thought it was from our initial travel through the void, but we weren’t sure. Then the brain scan revealed unusual activity, even when at rest, as well as a concentrated spot of the unidentified energy signature there.” 

Rose sighed. “Well, it couldn’t actually be identified; even with all the advanced equipment, we have here. However, it wasn’t doing anything, at the time, other than existing and it wasn’t causing harm, so we made a note of it and Dad put the information in his personal hidden safe space at home. No one can get into it except Dad because it’s coded and to his specific genetic code. He wasn’t going to take chances with our safety.”

The Doctor nodded smiling. “Of course that isn’t completely foolproof if someone gets really determined and has a knowledgeable background in technology and genetics. However, given it’s still the early twenty-first century, that is rather unlikely at this point in time.”

Rose smiled back “That’s true. Speaking of, I have questions on just how we are going to grow the Tardis coral we were given. I’m assuming it’s going to require special specifications, but let me get through this first. Sorry for being distracted. “

Getting back on track, Rose continued, “So, there I was after the fact at a loss as to what I wanted to do next. For the first few weeks, I wallowed in self-pity. Not even mom could get much of a decent response out of me other than to tell her to leave me alone.”

The Doctor sat closer to her and enveloped her in a tight hug and she rested her head on his shoulder briefly before turning slightly to face him again.

“Anyway, after a few attempts on my mother’s part, I was left alone to grieve for a few weeks, after which Dad - yeah, I call him dad now, I’ll get to that bit in just a bit - came and asked me to follow him. He led me to his private office where he would apparently take some time to himself before mom and I arrived there. It was rather homey instead of showy. It had a desk and shelves of books, but also comfy chairs to read from with a huge skylight for the natural light during the day and even a billiards table. I’d never thought of what my dad would be like, just that he loved me. I’d built him up big in my memory because of all the stories mom used to tell me, but I’d never really thought of the little things like that.”

“ Strangely, even this parallel version, is a complementary foil to my mom. They just fit each other. He’s calm where she can be excitable. My baby brother Tony is a bit of a mixture of them both. When he’s excited, he’s loud and larger than life just like mom, but he has his moments of calm stillness too and a dreamer. He has imagination, my brother does.”

She smiled at her Doctor and continued, “So Dad takes me to his office and sat me down and sat next to me looking pensive as if he was working out what he wanted to say to me. After a moment, he looks directly at me and tells me that he is very sorry for his reaction the first time we met and that he hopes I can forgive him. Then he tells me, that he’s willing to listen when I am ready to speak and that he’d support me in any endeavors I may decide to do.”

“I nodded and after a moment’s pause, I opened my arms and he gave me a big tight hug. I think he truly understood. Oh mom loves me and I love her, but even with an alternate version of my father, I think I must be more like him in many ways. I think that is why he understood better. Both of them understood the loss of someone you love - and back then, it felt like losing you, if not to death, still just as permanently - because they both suffered such a loss, but mom was more practical and less a dreamer than dad, either version of him, was and is. She had to be in part and in part it’s just who she is. “

The Doctor nodded, “There’s nothing wrong with practical Rose, my friend and fellow Gallifreyan Romana had a wide streak of practical to her. Don’t tell her I said so, but I admire your mother’s spirit. She’s both practical and resilient.”

Rose chuckled. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

The Doctor smiled and nodded at her to continue, knowing that she wasn’t done just yet.

Rose took a deep breath. “So, that was the turning point. I told him to let me think about what it was that I wanted to do next. That I would really think about it but first, I told him, it might be a great idea to surprise mom with something romantic and sweep her off her feet. For all her practicality, deep down, mom has a huge streak of dreamy romantic. All summed up, I helped him plan to surprise mom with a romantic dinner retreat where he proposed to her with a beautiful engagement ring he had designed specifically for her with diamonds and sapphires. Publicly, it would be a romantic wedding renewal but it would secretly be their ‘first’ wedding. In that time, I took the time to really think and I found that I couldn’t go back to the old life. I chose to go back to school and achieved those A-levels I’d missed my first time around. I found myself absorbing information with a more relative ease, particularly in the Maths and Science departments. While I still loved being creative. So I decided to continue on to college but restarted my hobby of creating paintings as a means for me to relax and meditate. I actually finished the school work in record time and dad felt I could qualify for the science division at Torchwood. I was a bit leery but I decided to apply based on his recommendation. He had much more faith in me than I did in my own abilities.

The Doctor Smiled with pride at his Rose. “I have always believed you to be brilliant my Rose, changes or no changes. You should have more faith in yourself.

Rose smiled at the Doctor with a touch of wistfulness. “If only I’d had teachers with your faith in my life, perhaps I wouldn’t have dropped before getting my A-levels in the first place. Well, there was one teacher my Tenth year that believed in my potential. He took some extra time to tutor me in the Sciences and I actually got top marks that year. Everyone around me thought it a fluke as if all I was good for was life on the estates; but then, most in that area never did have much in the way of dreams. That, however, is neither here nor there, as it’s all fixed history for me. What counts is that I didn’t give up. It took me a long time to learn to accept that and not judge myself, but I’m in a better place for it now.”

“So, I applied and was given an interview by the Director of Torchwood, who happened to also be a version of my father, because he knew a little of my background history already but he also wanted to be sure the fit would be a good one. I didn’t have to make anything up. I told him of our travels and all that we’d done and all that I learned in my travels with you. Then I told him what I hoped to bring to Torchwood and my dream goals for the future. Let him know that I couldn’t give up on at least trying to find a way back to you. I still held hope of a glimmer of possibility. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working on this monster of a series, but I figured whilst I have some time I'd sneak in a posting. As much as I'd like to wait till I actually finished it, it's probably not going to finish any time soon. Sorry. I'm working on it as much as I can, though I will say it's a bit of a struggle.
> 
> 10/23/18 Just noticed a mistake. Had to correct it.


	4. Heart to Heart Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of their heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking a bit longer than I thought, but I've been tweaking a few things in my notes too. Apologies everyone.
> 
> 10/23/2018 More corrective edits. Sorry!

“Dad understood and supported me as a father, but as Director, did ask where I thought my talents would be best used. I thought about it before answering. You see, despite the fact the Tardis could no longer translate for me, I seemed to pick up languages with some relative ease and even recognized a few alien ones that you’d actually taught me. I think the Tardis might have also helped with my learning abilities to some extent as well, though I’m not sure how. I felt, I’d learned a lot from you and I wanted to do something that not only I could be proud of, but that you could be proud of me for.” The Doctor smiled giving her a quick squeeze.

“So I asked him, what was currently being done with the non-human technology (at the time I wasn’t aware of the Silurian races yet) and he said they’d been shoved into a secure sub-basement section and pretty much left there because at the time they were still dealing with cleaning up after the Cybermen. That’s a whole other story in itself. I’ll let Dad tell you about that because he has most of that information and you’re going to need it. Bottom line is we’re still having problems with the Cybermen in the parallel and I’m not sure that they’ll ever go away completely. We’re doing our best, but they still pop up, though not a frequently as when I first got trapped here.”

“Back to the point, I’d asked about the stored tech and he told me about the sub-basement section saying that none of it was even properly cataloged because the Science officers were being kept busy keeping one step ahead of the Cybermen. They just shoved it down there and left it to collect dust. So I said I’d take a look at it and sort it. Of course, I still had to go through the protocol of hiring and the training, all of it including the physical and weapons training. I didn’t mind the exercise because I liked being active and moving around. It was almost like being back with you and doing lots of running. I wasn’t too thrilled about weapons training because I was so sure you’d be disappointed because I remember you always manage to find a better way without guns, but I did what was required and passed with flying colors.”  
“Officially, there wasn’t a position for working with the stored tech, but dad figured it might be a good idea to have someone officially in charge of it that might actually have a chance at understanding the off-world tech and making sure it didn’t blow up in our faces, so I became Torchwood official Curator and Head Research Archivist of Off World Technology. And the sub-basement became known by the innocuous title of The Technology Archive.”

The Doctor’s mouth dropped open in surprised admiration. “Oooh! I’d love to have that post! But I knew you could do it! I’ve always believed in you my precious girl.” 

He smiled proudly beaming at Rose. 

Rose smiled affectionately, “You’d have made a great Curator.” 

“Well, it was a start, though eventually I had to dial my duties back a bit when we started interacting with other species and they needed a person who had at least some experience in meeting new species and could act as an Ambassador who might have at least a small chance of not being offensive. Would it surprise you to know our Earth has another sentient species? Well, technically they evolved on Earth before we did but apparently, they thought some impending disaster was going to happen and built huge cities deep underground and went into hibernation.”

The Doctor made a happy little hum, nodding with enthusiasm. “Yes, they’re called the Silurians. Our Universe has them too and an Aquatic variety called Sea Devils by the humans there, although they’re really just Aquatic Silurians. Oh! Are there Merpeople here like there are there?” He asked rather excitedly.

Rose smiled. “If you’d asked me that before I got stuck here, I would have thought you were having me on but I actually met the delegation from their Queen Amfetiri and her daughter Princess Galliteya. Apparently, somewhere down our evolutionary line, there was a group who evolved to live in the sea and a small percentage seemed to have developed the ability to shapeshift to fully human form.”

The Doctor chuckled delightedly. “I never told you before, but I actually met some in my Sixth regeneration? Peri, my companion at the time - she was from America and her full name was Perpugilliam Brown - accidentally wound up on a ship called the Lankester met one being held against her will with her daughter. Long story short we managed to help rescue her daughter but unfortunately, she died before we could save her.”

The Doctor sighed, “Her name was Amfetiri there and her father was Nereus. He too could shift his tail into legs too.”

Rose smiled, this was one of the things about the Doctor she loved, full of excitement and stories. She squeezed his hand as she held it in hers. “Well, in the process of trying to clean up the Cyberman problem, a team came across one of those hibernation chambers, while in pursuit of the Cybermen. They sent for me and as they’d perfected the transmat devices, it only took me a moment to get to them. As they were ahead of our team, the Cybermen actually reached the chambers before we caught up to them since we couldn’t take the chance that one was left behind as a sentinel and we were forced to come up behind them normally instead of transmatting to their immediate location. Finding the chamber was a sufficient enough distraction for them to give us that time to catch up to them and engage before they could do a lot of damage, but they’d activated a whole section’s automated response which woke the necessary Silurians up if something severely disturbed their hibernation chambers.”

“Now, I’ve only met the Ice Warriors when we were traveling together, but I remember afterward while we were on the Tardis you mentioned the Silurians when I’d asked if there was another life that developed in our solar system. I think listening to the stories of your encounters with them and a bit about their culture actually helped me have some base idea of how to tentatively approach them. I never got to thank you for that.”

The Doctor smiled, “Oh you’re already brilliant, all I ever did was take you traveling. Everything else was all you. If nothing else Rose, I believe in you; I’ve always believed in you.”

Rose smiled in remembrance with a tinge of sadness. “Those were the days, eh? Adventure just around the corner. Well, those experiences were really helpful in various ways. This first encounter is just the beginning.”

Rose paused a moment head tilted as if in thought and pursed her lips. “It’s rather late Doctor, perhaps we should continue this after some sleep?” She asked.

When he looked as if he might protest a small yawn escaped him. It had been non-stop and he was still adjusting after having grown from the hand. When had he actually last slept? 

Nodding, he squeezed her hand, “You’re right it’s been 72 hours 57 minutes and 30 seconds since I last had any kind of rest. It might be a great idea to get at least some sleep. After all, we still have to travel with your mother in one of those horrifying contraptions if the weather clears up, Unless, will we be using the devices?”

Rose shook her head. “It was a surprise Mom even used it at all in the first place. We’re going to have to do this the long way.”

The Doctor Cringed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd take a break in their heart to heart here because while they are talking time is passing and I figured they'd need to sleep. I've been dividing my time between my DW fics and some Originals that have been sitting forever on my PC. I'm doing my best but I still apologize for being so slow.
> 
> 10/23/2018 Figured I'd go over this chapter a bit too.


	5. First Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interaction with Jackie and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I wanted to try and make it longer but RL and the holidays got in the way. Still working on it, but I thought I'd throw a bone out. Oh! but my brother's down visiting till mid-January! Yay!

The got some much needed sleep, the Doctor spooning Rose and holding her close even as they deeply slept undisturbed. 

Rose stretched luxuriously, enjoying the warmth of her Doctor, his arm lying across her. He was here with her and she didn’t have to abandon her family. For the first time in a very long time, she was truly content and bursting with happiness. Her Doctor was here and though there was still much to work through and for him to learn, she would always hold his hand. So much happened on this parallel Earth, events that must have surely further diverged this Universe from her birth Universe. She couldn’t help but wonder what the Doctor would make of all of it. 

The Doctor hummed as he hugged her to him. “You’re thinking rather loudly there. I can hear the wheels turning in your head.” he told her.

Rose turned around so that she was facing him nose to nose and gave him one of her wide joyous smiles. “Just thinking how lucky I am to be here in your arms, er, wait, you’re not actually reading my mind are you?” She asked curiously.

The Doctor smiled. “Not your thoughts no, I’ve more manners than to come into your telepathic space uninvited. Some things can’t be avoided since it seems I have a higher empathetic rating this time around and some of our skin is touching, so I’m bound to pick up on some of your emotions. I can feel your happiness right now. I just knew you’d awakened a bit earlier because your breathing changed a little and deducted you were briefly thinking about something. We have time though, the rest of our life.”

Rose gave a small chuckle. “I’m still getting used to that, I’m so happy right now, I’m not sure what to do with that.”

The Doctor smiled before a thoughtful frown crossed his face, “I never asked you how long it’s been since you slept before we finally went to bed last night. We’ve been asleep for about 6 hours 30 minutes and 10 seconds. Did you get enough?”

Rose nodded, “That’s another change I never got around to telling you about yet. I seem to require less sleep now. I’ve been up around the same amount of time you’ve been up, more or less. Usually you don’t sleep as long as we seem to have slept, but I’m sure the sideways regeneration didn’t help any so that’s fairly understandable. I’m just surprised it wasn’t longer for you because of it. If I stay on a regular routine, I usually only need four hours every twenty-four to forty-eight hours actually. I’m not sure what that means yet, but with you here, I’m sure we’ll solve that mystery eventually.

The Doctor peered at her with curious interest as he held on to her. Something had definitely changed in Rose, but he couldn’t be sure what the extent of the changes might be. Not without some extensive tests anyway. If he had to make an educated deduction, it would be multiple layers of change instigated by Bad Wolf. He recalled Blon and wondered if his Tardis had known what might happen. She was such a clever old girl he wouldn’t have put it past her to know of the possible timelines that might be. He missed her presence but having Rose more than made up for it in so many ways. And now it seemed those same changes were slowly becoming more noticeable. He wondered if she might have developed some telepathy. It occurred to him, he hadn’t asked.

“Rose, I forgot to ask earlier when we began to talk, have you felt like you could feel the emotions of the room or perhaps had thoughts not your own suddenly pop up in your mind?” He asked as delicately as he knew how.

Rose smiled, “If you’re asking if I’ve developed telepathic or empathetic abilities, yes to both, but before we get into that, perhaps we should get up. Mom could come knocking any moment now.”

Right on cue there was a pounding at their door and Jackie was hollering at them to get their lazy bums out of bed or she’d be coming in to get them up.

The Doctor fell out of bed in an undignified manner unbecoming of a Time Lord muttering under his breath about domestics and causing Rose to give a loud joyous laugh.

They quickly got up and dressed before joining Jackie downstairs for some breakfast. Jackie looked up expectantly at them, possibly with a bit of disappointment. “I thought I was going to have to go up and interrupt, good morning sleepyheads.” 

Rose blushed a bit, “Mum! Stop it! We were just talking. I already told you before I started this, that he and I would have a lot to talk through. Just because he’s here, doesn’t mean that’s changed!”

Jackie merely sighed as if this had been a regular debate between her and Rose. “I don’t see why that should delay anything. He loves you, you love him and he’s here. You’ll have plenty of time to talk. I’m not getting any younger you know, some grandchildren would be nice.”

The Doctor’s and Rose’s eyes both widened a bit. “Oi! Mum! We just got back! Give us some space to adjust will you?”

Jackie sighed heavily dramatic, “Fine, fine, but it’s not like you weren’t pining for himself over there. Oh no. The whole time it was ‘if the Doctor was here’, ‘the Doctor would do something or other,’ and so on and so forth. Never stopped; always the Doctor this and the Doctor that; Doctor, Doctor Doctor! Not once while she was focused on the project did she stop to consider her family -”

Rose mock glared at her mother, “Oi! If I didn’t know that you were at least half joking, I’d be offended! That’s not how it happened, you know that once things started going down hill faster, we had to work longer and hurry up.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, “If it wasn’t one thing it was another, but you’re right. Speaking of, I spoke to your father and we definitely won’t be traveling tonight, but he did ask me to have you call him. I think he needs you to make a small side trip. I told him, it’d better not be dangerous or we’d be having words when I got home!”

Rose rolled her eyes while her mother’s back was turned and mouthed an apology to the Doctor as her mother grumbled.

“Oi Missy! Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Jackie admonished without even turning around. “You and your father, the right pair of you! Always finding trouble! What’s wrong with having just a normal, non-dangerous day?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he stepped closer to Jackie and put his spectacles on to examine her just as she turned around. Jackie stepped back and looked at the Doctor suspiciously. “What? What’s wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?”

The Doctor backed up, remember the slap an irate Jackie had given him in a previous life. “Er...just making sure it’s you. I wanted to be sure you didn’t have eyes peering out from the back of your skull. There are several humanoid alien species that have them you know.”

Jackie looked at him incredulously, “Are you implying I’m an alien? I’ll have you know, once you become a parent you’ll develop skill for knowing what they’re up to. Just you wait! I hope you two have one of each! You think it’s easy raising children?”

Rose shifted uncomfortably, “Er, mum, we haven’t reached that point yet, could you please back off?” she asked as she subtly glanced at a fidgeting Doctor.

Jackie’s eyes softened. “Of course sweetheart.”

The Doctor cleared his throat before speaking, “To be fair Jackie, I’ve been a father and grandfather long before. Just a bit over 950, me. The thing is, things were done differently on Gallifrey. Children of the upper class are usually sent to the Academy at a very young age. We only get a short time of being raised by our families and many of the Time Lord families weren’t the best at it. By all accounts, I think you humans have a much better way of being a family.”

Jackie’s mouth dropped, “You come from an upper class family?” she screeched “You mean like nobles or royalty?”

Rose and the Doctor both rolled their eyes as the Doctor grumbled. “I say all that and that’s what you’re most concerned with?”

Jackie chuckled. “No you plum! But just by going how rude you are, I could already tell you didn’t have the best upbringing. I’m just having a hard time imagining you as upper class is all.”

The Doctor sighed as Rose gasped, “Mum!”

Jackie shook her head. “Enough of that though. Let’s go eat and decide what to do after since we’re going to be stuck here today. I can’t believe we’re going to be stuck in bloody back of beyond in Norway!” 

On that note she wandered off to the breakfast bar. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other rather bemused and followed behind her holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get past the distractions, I actually do have another chapter in mind, since I've ended this one here. The story world's wanting a bit of action and it's vaguely itching at the back of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is going to take me longer, I'm actually in process of working out the notes, and as with all my stories, I always do AU, so there will be a lot of restructuring a little later, though it's going to start out after Journey's End in Pete's universe. Also, I've taken Big Finish view of Gallifrey having multi-time lines but in Pete's Universe, Gallifrey is a lot less isolationist and more open to dialogue and possible trade of goods and time appropriate information and technology; though all Gallifreyans are time sensitive like many other alien species and Telepathic. No Skaro though, or rather no intelligent species on Skaro, more along the lines of prehistoric life like Sabertooth tiger, etc. However, that being said, later on in the series, Main Universe Gallifrey will be involved and perhaps some things from the main Universe slip through like the Daleks - we'll see. Please note, this has evolved from my original thoughts I've been muddling through on my google drive. Stuff I put on my Idea Bits posts were off shoots of my creative process before posting this here.
> 
> Shout outs to the many fic authors who inspired me -SelenaTerna, GroovyKat, DoctorMulder, TheBee, Saavik13, KelKat9, Hudine being at the forefront for this series idea. I tend to bookmark and/or subscribe the stories and series that catch my fancy and in turn, I am influenced by them.


End file.
